


So I Creep

by Whisper132



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Danny is a normal police detective, he is the prize that Steve has more than just an eye on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Creep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



Steve was an alright guy. He didn't really look it, but he was a surprisingly good listener. Since Steve had been assigned to Danny's unit as tactics specialist, the case work was done much more efficiently – if sometimes in an unorthodox manner – and Danny no longer had to spend the weekend alone in his apartment, cursing the humidity on an island he didn't want to be on in the first place.

"So you've been separated for a while," Steve said, taking a sip of his beer. He didn't seem to be a big beer drinker, but he was a pal to come out with Danny for a cold one at the bar.

"I don't wanna talk about that tonight. I'd like to drink this beer, maybe have some peanuts." Danny raised his mug in salute, sloshing a bit with the power of the motion.

Steve leaned forward across the small table they shared. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you." He patted Danny on the arm then took another sip of his beer. "Anything you need."

Danny grinned and sloppily saluted with his beer again. "You're the best."

Steve grinned. "I'll get you some of those peanuts."

******

"Good morning, Danny," Steve whispered as he stretched out of bed. "Your head okay?"

"Ah, shit, that hurts," Danny grumbled. He was mostly obscured behind a leaf – the camera Steve planted in his kitchen was an older model and the only place it would fit was in a fichus – but Steve could see he was clutching his head.

"Too many beers, Danno." Steve reached out and ran a finger along the monitor near his bed. He had others, of course, but the kitchen was where Danny spent most of his time in the morning, and Steve felt unsettled if he couldn't check up on his number one partner first thing in the morning. "What'm I gonna do with you, huh?"

Danny scratched his bare stomach and yawned. He shuffled out of the camera's view and Steve heard a drawer open. It was probably from the island, third to the left. The medication drawer.

"Take your two Aleve, Danno." Steve's stomach heated and he cupped the monitor. "Take it, Danno."

The faucet ran and a glass clinked against tile.

"Good boy, Danno. Good boy."

******

Danny was glad he'd taken some personal time to get himself sorted. The last round of phone calls with Rachel had left him worn out, and his attempt to drink away his ire the night before had only earned him a first rate hangover. The tequila after the beer was to blame, no doubt. He should've listened to Steve about that.

"How you feelin', Danno?" Steve always let himself into Danny's house. Danny didn't keep the door locked when he was awake. He sometimes thought an intruder would be welcome, give him a reason to punch something.

"I feel like dog crap that was frozen, thawed, and then sprinkled with little bits vomit, my friend." The Aleve Danny took a couple hours ago did nothing but curb his headache a little. Knowing Danny's luck, he'd spend the entire week of his paid leave recovering from this damn headache.

Steve slipped an arm around Danny's shoulders and moved him towards the living room. "You just sit down right here and I'll mix you up a little something the boys used to use when they were having it rough." Steve smiled, and a little knot of tension burst between Danny's shoulder blades. Thank God he didn't have to take care of himself today. He could get used to this kind of pampering.

********

Steve bustled around the kitchen making Danny a light snack and replacing the battery in the kitchen camera. The others around the house would need replacing, too, but he only brought enough juice for half of them. He'd change the important ones – kitchen, bathroom, bedside table, shower – today, then slip back in later to replace the others in the closets and the living room.

"Hey Danno, you think you can hold down some toast?" Steve looked at the bread. Danny bought it last week and it would go bad soon. Danny would eat the bread even if it was stale, and Steve couldn't stand to think of his precious partner eating anything but the best. He'd been tempted, on many an occasion, to replace Danny's cheap white slices with some quality whole grain bread. Maybe he'd arrange a run-in at the supermarket later – Danny went on Wednesdays – and talk the man into getting something decent.

"The only way you're getting me to eat is if you tie me down and shove it down my throat," Danny called. "I don't think water's a safe bet right now."

Steve held onto the counter to steady himself. "Tease," he whispered into the hangover remedy he was preparing. After taking a few breaths to gather himself, he took hold of the prairie oyster and headed back to Danny. "Try this. I guarantee it'll work."

******

Well, on the positive side, Danny's headache was gone. On the down, so was his mobility. Also his clothing.

"Alright," he said to himself, "retrace your steps. Figure this out."

The last thing he remembered was watching the game with Steve and opening a Coke. Steve's hangover cure, while disgusting, worked like a charm, and the two were going to spend a pleasant afternoon catching up on sports and being lazy. Danny must've fallen asleep at some point and…and what? Sleepwalked to some sort of barely lit hole in the wall, making sure to shuck his clothes on the way?

"Hello?" he ventured. "Someone must be here." Though, honestly, he wasn't sure anyone else would fit. The space he was in was no bigger than seven by seven, and he couldn't find a door anywhere.

The lights above flickered for a moment, a projection screen descended, and an image beamed onto it.

"Steve?"

"Hi, Danno."

******

The detention chamber was a masterpiece, one of the greatest things Steve had ever constructed. A network of tubes, trays, screens, and cameras allowed Steve to interact with Danny at any time without ever having to touch him. It was only a temporary location, of course. Steve planned to release Danny back into the world…soon.

"I want to know," Danny said, pointing his finger at the projection of Steve's face, "what clicked in your brain to make you think this is even remotely acceptable."

Steve grinned. Danny really was a dad at heart, trying to scold him. "Mmmm." He hit the microphone switch. "I'm just taking care of some things. You can go home tomorrow." He had a long night ahead of him if he was going to make good on his words, but it was worth it. He didn't want Danny getting upset and running away – attempting to run away. Things would get messy if Danny really struggled. It was better if they went back to their usual schedule.

"I'm calling the cops as soon as I get out of here."

"We are the cops, Danno." His words were tinted with a smile because Danny was trying to look tough while naked and failing. "You're birthmark's pretty cute."

Danny reached a hand toward the projection and curled it. "I will kill you myself," he said with that half shout, half laugh that Steve had on CD and used as his wakeup alarm. It took a month to get a good recording, but it was worth it.

"You just hang tight in there. I'll send you some food and some new clothes." He reached into the basket beside him. "No more ties, Danno." He slipped the tie through his fingers. "Not unless I say so."

In the chamber, Danny opened his mouth, pointed his finger, then closed his mouth. He combed his fingers through his hair – oh, how Steve wanted to mangle that hair – and turned his back to Steve's projection.

He remained silent, so Steve cut the projection and got himself ready to go out. He had a busy night ahead of him.

*******

Tomorrow came a lot later than Steve promised it would. Danny looked around his house, knowing he was alone but only in the physical sense.

"How do you like the house?" Steve asked through a speaker on the ceiling. The workmanship looked really professional. If it hadn't been put in place for the twisted purposes of a crazyass – a crazyass that had kept him in a tinyass room for two weeks – Danny might have been slightly more pleased.

"I think it's insane. _You're_ insane." Danny might have threatened to call the police, but Steve had already detailed, with charts, why such a maneuver would be against Danny's best interests. So here he was, walking around a house that had been remodeled to suit whatever needs were driving Steve's crazy, crazy brain.

"I put your pajamas on the bed for you. Get some rest. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Quiet music began to play throughout the house. Danny gave the ceiling the finger and went to his room.

*******

"He looks fine to me," Chin said, indicating Danny with a tilt of his head. "You made it sound like he was dying."

"You should've seen him," Steve said. "He looked horrible." Steve hadn't quite figured out how he would explain Danny's extra leave beyond the vacation days he'd taken, but it didn't much matter. Nobody but the HR drones would care in the long run, and the paper pushers could be overridden if Danny continued to be an excellent officer, which Steve believed he would be.

"What's got everyone so frowny faced on this beautiful Wednesday?" Danny strode up and slung his arm around Chin's shoulder. Steve did not appreciate the gesture nor did he appreciate the little defiant glint in Danny's eyes as he did so.

"We're just discussing your miracle recovery. Everyone's amazed." Steve clapped Danny on the back, dislodging his arm from Chin's shoulders. "We couldn't live without you, Danno."

"Don't call me Danno."

"Here they go again." Kono moved into the room and set a folder on the table. "Welcome back," she said to Danny. "Now let's get to work."

*******

The days were fine, but the nights were pretty unbearable. Danny tried to sleep at the office a few times, but if he stayed there, Steve stayed there, and Danny couldn't sleep knowing he was alone with the other man. At least at home he could pretend a little bit.

"Where'd you get the tie, Danno? I thought I told you not to wear them."

Some nights it was harder to pretend.

"I went to the mall. I do that sometimes. I'm given to understand it's a fairly normal thing to do on a weekend, as opposed to watching a guy shower."

"You missed a spot shaving. I thought it would be courteous to let you know." Steve's chuckle filled Danny's house. The television flickered on. "You can watch me shower if you think it'll make things even. I got nothing to be ashamed of." On the screen, Steve licked his lips. "What's for dinner, Danno?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Make that chicken thing. I'll come over."

If this went on much longer, Danny would have an ulcer. "I'm outta chicken."

"Liar. You've got two breasts in the fridge. I put 'em there during my lunch break. Make the chicken thing. I'll be over in an hour." The TV flicked off. "And put those ties in a bag. I'm confiscating them." Steve's laughter crackled through the overhead speakers.

Danny didn't even have the energy to be pissed. He had to find a way out of this.

 

******

 

"That," Steve said, patting his stomach, "was an excellent meal." He looked around Danny's dining room. It had been a pretty boring place before he'd come in and fixed it, but now it was lovely. The fresh paint on the walls looked great in the light of the two candles on the table. The candles were Steve's addition to the dinner as was the wine Danny was currently drinking like the Neanderthal most thought Steve to be. "Easy, easy," he told Danny, putting a hand to calm the other man's drinking. "Savor it."

"Are we done here? I've got to be up for work tomorrow because I, unlike some people, like to keep as close to 9 to 5 as possible on the quiet days."

"I'll try not to be late again," Steve said. Danny's satisfied pout was adorable, worth a few tries at dragging himself out of bed a little earlier. In fact…

"Wait wait wait. What are you thinking?" Danny put his wine glass down and stood up. "I know that face. That's the face of someone who's trying really hard to piss me off. Well, stop it."

Steve kicked his shoes off and poured himself another glass of wine. "Don't worry, Danno. I can take the couch tonight."

Danny's mouth opened and closed a few times before the "No" could get out. "You are not sleeping here, in my home, on a work night. I need my sleep."

"I know how you sleep, and I'm not going to bother you." Steve raised his hand in pledge and winked. "Scout's honor."

"I do not believe you were ever a scout."

"There's a lot of things about me you wouldn't believe." Steve gave what he hoped was an inviting grin, but Danny seemed to take it as a salt in wound smirk. He was heading to the linen closet, though, so Steve would count it as a win.

******

"What's this?" Danny stared at the tray Steve was holding out.

"It's breakfast." Steve looked away and bit his lip. If the guy weren't a complete crazy, Danny would have been tempted to call the gesture cute. "I kinda put you out by staying here last night, so I thought I'd make you something."

"I'm aware of the breakfast in bed convention, but my question is pointed more toward the method of its delivery. I don't own any trays." He shouldn't have been surprised, really, considering Steve's "gifts" kept popping up around the house. The scented candle in the bathroom was nice, but the fake tiger rug in the living room was ridiculous.

Steve looked down at the tray. "Too much?" he asked. "I thought it would be nice if I did stuff for you sometimes, and I didn't see one, so I bought it while you were sleeping."

"While I was sleeping? Is there some tray warehouse I don't know about?"

Steve shifted from foot to foot. "Where I got it isn't important, alright. Just eat the breakfast before it gets cold." He unfolded legs on the bottom of the tray and set it on Danny's lap. "We'll be late if you take too long. I'm gonna go shower."

"I would tell you where the towels are, but seeing as you saw fit to replace my towels to suit your own tastes, I'm sure you can figure out their location." Mandatory show of dissatisfaction done, Danny took to his breakfast. It was…surprisingly delicious. It crossed his mind as he ate his bacon that maybe Steve was mellowing out and this whole thing would be over with soon. Maybe it was just some sort of PTSD freakout that Danny could graciously put behind them in a few more days.

A piece of paper caught his eye.

 _I was thinking we could do a vacation thing. How does Alaska sound? The log cabins up there are really nice. –S_

Danny dropped his fork and reread the note. Plans? Steve was making…plans? Two person vacationesque plans? And he expected Danny to go along and just…accept these plans like—

"Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god." Closing his eyes, Danny saw the candles at dinner and Steve's quiet smile. He heard the occasional flirtatious comment that he thought to be a product of the wine, which Steve had also brought.

There was no way Steve thought they were…well, shit.


End file.
